Bleeding Love
by Ziuta006
Summary: Fic about course of the relationship between Haruki and Isuke. Contains events at Myojo and after it. It's going to be very dramatic and stuff, so please be careful. ;3 Also, it's going to be hella long, and focuses more on action after Myojo.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick A/N: **this weird symbol **3** stands for hearts, okay?~ xD Because Isuke is not Isuke without hearts in her speech. :3

* * *

Tired after the first day at the academy, with delight I grabbed the door handle. I was thinking about how I will come to my room, unpack things and I'll take the decent, relaxing bath. But not quite everything went according to my expectations.

"Oh..." surprised, upon entering the room, I saw a inclined girl, rummaging in a suitcase. A veritable storm of shiny, red hair "So you already arrived?..." I asked with mild exasperation, taking off heels and assuming a not very cute slippers.

"Haruki Sagae." Introduced herself with a smile "Nice to meet ya!" she winked to me and went back to throwing her stuff all over the room. "Good timing...um..."

"Isuke Inukai." I said with an artificial smile, putting my bag next.

"Oh, sorry. Do ya have nail polish remover? I forgot mine..." she asked carefree, still searching through her suitcase.

"Oh, what should I do? I got angry " I announced with a beaming face. "Call me "Miss Isuke"." I added firmly, folding my fingers.

"Sure, Miss Isuke. So, can I have this remover? I did my nails only halfway..." she turned to me with her gleaming, golden eyes.

"Oh, how sorry I am." I said with mock sympathy "I'm using the gel 3 " I showed her my shiny, purple manicure. She looked at me questioningly.

"Gel? First I hear!" she stood up and walked closer. Suddenly I felt something overpowered my other hand. I turned my head and saw a curious Haruki. Her long, pleasant to touch hair brushing against my back. Damn, I didn't expect after her that she's so fast!

"Wh-What are you...?" I murmured in surprise.

"Eh, is awfully thin, I don't like it." Cut me off in mid-sentence "but I have to admit, that it looks nice..." sigh "And by the way, isn't Isuke a strange name?" she looked at me with the corner of her eye.

"It's not strange. It's cool 3 " I answered proudly and with quick jerk I freed my hand from the steel grip. "I'm tired, I'm going to take a shower." I said, putting my suitcase next to the wall and going to the bathroom.

"You don't want to take a bath? They got large baths!" I heard through the wall Sagae's incentives.

"Thank you, maybe some other time " I took off worn clothes and let the hot water. From all this confusion I had lost the desire to bath. The only thing that depends to me right now is the quickest way to go to bed.

* * *

""Miss Isuke", huh?..." I muttered to myself "Stay in the academy might be interesting..."

I stacked my stuff and lay them next to my bed.

"Oh, I forgot..." I buried in the clothes. At the bottom I was able to find the object of my search. I pulled it out of the suitcase and stared at it. "Don't worry. I will do everything in my power." I hid the picture in a drawer in the dresser.

Bored reached for the pack of Pocky, taking one to mouth.

"So..." I yawned "I should perhaps find out who is the target..." sitting on the edge of the bed I began my musings "Opportunities that is Miss Isuke, are quite low. There is something specific in her eyes, which somehow tells me that it's not her. Besides she smells good~" I bit of a chocolate stick "But until I'm not sure about this, I shouldn't trust her too much..." my thoughts interrupted a timid knock at the door.

"Good evening, the attendance checking!" I heard a girl's voice.

"Well, it's a good opportunity to get to know the rest of the students!" I muttered to myself and quickly got to my feet.

I pushed the door and for a moment on the other side, I felt an obstacle, which I probably rammed. I looked around the hall, but no one was there. Confused, I looked a bit lower. A girl sitting on the floor was massaging her head. It's probably her I accidentally knocked out. Beside her stood another, with a neutral expression. Already at first glance she seemed a bit odd.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized to the injured.

"So you already came, Haruki Sagae." Suddenly said the mysterious blue haired girl.

"Do I know you?" I asked in surprise, turning my attention toward her.

"Well, by process of elimination, I can say that you are not Inukai." Answered listlessly.

"Ah, Miss Isuke is taking a shower." I said, extending my hand to the girl with light brown hair.

I squeezed her hand a few times. It was so delicate. Too delicate.

"Your hands were not created to do bad things, huh?" I asked, with a sarcastic accent, helping her to get up.

"Haru doesn't do bad things!" she replied, with a smile on her face.

_I see, so her name is Haru. Her smell is ... unique. It is likely she is the target. But I also can't ignore the other girl. I have to check her out._

"Want some?" showed her a box of Pocky.

"No." she grumbled briefly, moving forward.

_Provocation!_

"But I insist!" smiling happily, I threw at her some sticks.

How could I expect, without much effort she countered my attack with the school journal.

"Nice reflexes!" I complimented.

"Haruki! Do not throw food!" Haru scolded me, taking it quite seriously.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" Pretending to repent, I flicked her in the forehead.

"So right-handed?" Said the blue haired.

"Who knows?" I looked at her "Maybe the left-handed. Or maybe ambidextrous."

"...Let's go, Ichinose." She said after a short silence, turning on her heel.

"Oh, wait, Tokaku!" The girl ran after her, and disappeared around the corner.

Not having anything else to do in the hallway, I went back to the room, closing the door behind me.

"I have no doubt. Stay in the academy will certainly be interesting."

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, brushing aside annoying bangs. Unfortunately, after a moment it was back in its place. With a sigh I put folded clothes on top of the suitcase. Taking up a small bottle of purple gel, I sat on the edge of the bed and began to paint my toenails. With corner of my eye I saw Haruki lying carelessly on her bedding, with its clothes indifference scattered around. Playing with her hair she intensely thought about something. In the room you could hear only muffled ticking of the clock on the wall.

"You should embrace your stuff." I eventually accosted, reluctantly, just to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah..." she muttered with equal lack of commitment, yawning.

"Why do I have to share a room with a slob?" I said out loud what I think, not really counting on any response from the roommate.

"Hey, Isuke..." she said suddenly, as if my words brought her a desire to talk.

"Miss Isuke, I don't like to repeat 3 " I interrupted her irritably.

"Sorry, _Miss_ Isuke." she corrected with an accent "...You're not the target, right?" she looked at me.

"What a stupid question. Regardless of what I would say, there is a possibility that I'm lying, don't you think? " I scoffed.

"I personally think that it's not you." she ignored my scathing comment and further waded into the subject. "I don't know how to describe it, but...your scent is...unique."

"Oh, really?" I smiled "It's probably the perfume. I will take this as a compliment 3 "

"...Haru Ichinose." she said after a few moments of silence. "She's the the target, isn't she?"

"Do you also think so?" I asked with interest.

"Well...of course, I'm not sure, but..." she didn't finish "When you was taking a shower she checked the attendance. She was with some chick with blue hair. Terribly odd, and she smells bad."

"Azuma?" I threw in disgust.

"Ya know her?" She sat, staring at me.

"She shares a room with Ichinose. Damn, she's in the best situation, she has the target at hand." I complained upset. "Besides, her name doesn't say anything to you?"

"Azuma?" she raised eyebrows "Nothing at all."

"You're really uninformed " sigh "Tokaku Azuma - the member of one of the two most powerful assassin tribes."

"Not bad!" she whistled in admiration "So I see that we have strong competition!"

"Not much I care." I began to paint the other foot "I'll kill Ichinose, and I will perform the task - that's what counts 3 "

"Don't forget that you are not the only one who is hunting her." I noticed on her face playful smile.

Recognizing topic to be exhausted, Sagae decided to heave herself to her feet.

"I think I'll actually embrace my clothes." This saying she started to walk around the room and collect the worn things.

Without thinking, she threw everything on one pile into a corner.

"So, I'm going to sleep already." she slipped into bed and turned on its side "Night." Muttered.

"Sagae..."

"Miss Isuke 3 " interrupted me, carefree correcting.

"Good night 3 " I said happy, then I went back to painting nails.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! :D So, I would like to emphasize, that **I'm from Poland, and english is not my native language**. I was helping myself with translator to translate this fanfic ." So, if there are any errors or mistakes, please don't yell at me, okay? ;^; But anyway let me know, I'll fix it~ (or at least will _try _to fix it :3) So, yup~! ^^ Annnd, this is probably my first fanfic!...okay, not first, but first that I'm uploading :3 This fanfic will contain events that happend at Myojo, and after it. It focuses on course of the relationship between Haruki and Isuke. As a fan of 1000 Luxuries, I feel very bad that this fic...you know ;-; And my brain came up with interesting plot (of course after Myojo) and I'm curious, would you like it or not :3 So, once again, **sorry about any ****errors and mistakes in this fic**. See you next time~ ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

My ears pierced a rapid alarm clock. Noise carried throughout the room. It was unbearable. With difficulty I pulled out my arm, in the hope of getting to that humming device. Unfortunately, I missed a little bit. I stretched as much as possible I could, eventually silencing the clock. With satisfaction I slumped limply on the bed. What I would not give for a few more minutes of blissful sleep! But rules are rules ... and that's why I don't like school. I sat on the bed, looking around. Isuke still slumbered soundly, without showing the slightest desire to wake up. She must have deep sleep, since she had not heard such a noise. I lazily faded out of bed, looking wistfully at the still warm bedding. I grabbed yesterday's clothes and walked out of the bedroom with the intention of taking a refreshing shower.

Leaving the bathroom I threw in a corner a crumpled black shirt which I used to sleep. I walked over to the dresser next to my bed and took out of a drawer unopened box of Pocky. I glanced to the side. Isuke was still absorbed in deep sleep. The alarm clock was showing a quarter past seven. Knowing my roommate, probably her preparing for school will take some time, so I'll wake her up. I hope she will not be offended.

"Miss Isuke..." I gently shook her shoulder. No results. "Hey, Miss Isuke, time to get up..." I tightened my grip.

She still did not give any sign of life.

"If it does not work on you..." I muttered to myself with a sadistic grin.

I had the idea.

"Ah, Miss Isuke! By accident, I smashed a bottle of your nail gel!" I shouted, barely holding back laughter.

"Wh-What?..." she mumbled, opening her eyes. She sat up, looking at me quizzically. "What did you do?..." she yawned, expecting an immediate response.

"Nothing." I giggled "You didn't want to wake up, so I thought I'll force you to do it." I scratched my head with an innocent smile.

"You're cruel." Isuke grumbled without feeling "Good night 3" she turned her back on me and put her head under the pillow.

"You know what..." I sighed and with one stroke of I threw off her quilt on the ground. "We'll be late." I looked at her with pity.

"You are insolent 3" she snapped and lifted with resignation. I giggled in response.

* * *

"Who came up with going to school at this time?" I mumbled , dragging my legs after an endless corridor. "Isuke should kill him."

"Yeah, after all school is not the place for me." Haruki laughed ironically.

"What do you mean, you weren't going to school earlier?" I looked at her with surprise.

"Yeah...my family didn't have enough money to pay for my education." she sighed, putting her arms behind her head.

"Isuke could go to school, but found it to be too boring. And mama also believes that the killer doesn't need education." I said with satisfaction.

"Oh, I see that parents care about you, Miss Isuke?" she asked sarcastically, winking to me .

"You could say that." I said with a mocking tone "Isuke always gets what she wants."

"Hm?" the redhead took a deep breath when we finally went out into the fresh air "I don't have such luxurious life." she looked up at the sky with a smile, but I could easily see, that it was forced and fake.

"I'd love to be still in bed, it's so annoying 3" I yawned wearily, in order to break the haunting silence that prevailed.

Sagae raised her eyebrows and checked her school bag.

"Want some, Miss Isuke?" she reached out to me a box of Pocky. "Chocolate awakens." She said, smiling encouragingly.

"I don't eat such cheap things." I waved my hand, rejecting the offer.

"Too bad. Sorry, it's the only thing I have." She frowned, taking one of the sticks to her mouth. "If only I had something...better, I could you suggest this, Miss Isuke."

_That was weird. She is sad because she is so poor that she can't even propose to me a more decent food? She probably wants to suck up. How sorry I am, for Isuke it will not work __3_

"We still have a lot of time, so no need to hurry." she glanced at the phone display.

"Are you saying that I could sleep in my bed longer?" I grumbled dissatisfied.

"Excuse me, Miss Isuke. I woke you earlier because I thought you'd take a long time to get ready." she giggled nervously, raising her hands in a gesture of guilt.

"And why would I have to get ready for school?" I pouted "The only guy who could notice this is only Mizorogi."

"You're right, my mistake." she grinned, staring at the path ahead.

"This time I turn a blind eye to it 3" I forgave her, coming closer and catching pace.

In her mouth was still stuck this unbearable, chocolate thing.

_Why did you just not eat it? You could get impaled by it ..._

Curiosity and also nervousness surged in me more and more. Greedily I grabbed the end of Pocky and broke off a piece. Surprised Haruki, plucked from her own thoughts, looked at me quizzically, shuddering of my sudden movement.

"Too sweet." I snorted "That's why I don't eat such things."

"Well, at least you tried, Miss Isuke!" She laughed in response.

"And why eventually you don't eat it? Your behavior starts to irritate me 3"

"I'm sorry. It's...a habit." She said, forcing a smile again "I learned to conserve food, so I don't have to eat a lot."

"But it makes no sense." I was surprised "Can't you just buy yourself more food than eating leftovers? Idiot of you 3"

"I'm used to it, so I can safely withstand to the dinner even without breakfast." She said, chuckling.

Ending this unique exchange of sentences, rest of the way to the academy we walked in silence.

_Sagae is a weirdo. I have a feeling that she's hiding something _3

* * *

"It got a bit crowded, huh?" I looked at the pink-haired with a mischievous look on my face. "It will be harder to get to the target."

"Number of opponents is not important, Isuke will defeat them with no problem anyway." she said, brushing her bangs.

"I see that Miss Isuke is confident." I giggled, stretching "This whole Kouko looks a little suspicious. Guess she likes to govern."

"Isuke don't care, don't have time to bother about other people." she said dryly, sitting down next to me on the couch with gel in her hand.

"Painting your nails again, Miss Isuke?" I turned toward her, with my eyes amused.

"You have to take care of yourself, don't you think?" A small brush in her hand went into motion.

"You really have rich parents, since you have so many cosmetics." I sighed, masking deep jealousy.

"Mom and Dad just pamper me, but I'm not complaining 3" she smiled dreamily.

"By the way, Miss Isuke" I livened up "you didn't tell me more about your family."

"And you're interested in this?" she glanced at me with a corner of her eye, a rather unhappy with this proposal. "Why are you so curious, huh?" she inquired.

"Ah, n-no, I just thought that if we want to make a good relationship with each other, we have to know something about us." I smiled nervously .

"You think that who am I, huh?" Her voice stiffened "Isuke didn't come here to make friends, just to do her job."

"Y-Yeah...you're right..." I agreed grimly resigned.

"You need to try harder if you want to gain my approval." she murmured eventually.

_Could it be that she just unwittingly said that I get a chance to get along with her?_

"Thanks." I looked at her with eyes full of hope.

When Isuke made final adjustments in her manicure, she slowly got up from the couch.

"Supposedly you meet true friends in poverty." she blurted out suddenly, turning on her heel "So, shouldn't you have a lot of them? 3" she glanced at me for a moment, with a malicious smile, brushing her hair.

"Maybe you're right, Miss Isuke. I guess I'll have to learn how to talk to people again."I chuckled softly, indifferent to her bitter words.

_And so, she also has feelings. And it seems that she hides them well. She has a difficult character, but I don't mind._

"I think I'm slowly getting ready." Suddenly said Inukai, walking over to the desk.

"Where are you going?" I tilted my head.

"To the small party in room number one. And then straight home 3"

"Patience is not your strong side, huh, Miss Isuke?" I smiled - Shouldn't you wait to the indicative meeting?

"Isuke is going to do it quickly and go home." with a rustle she opened a package of tea.

"Nothing good will come of being impatient." I warned her with a sigh.

"Better this, than to miss an opportunity." she dug baggie out of the box and put it in her hand.

She went to the dresser and took the perfume.

"Isuke is the best 3 I'm leaving!" she slammed the door.

"I'm glad that I'm her roommate, because I don't know if others would withstood with her." I muttered to myself, chuckling.

* * *

"I'm back." I called out, telling about my presence.

"Welcome back, Miss Isu...ke?" Lying on the couch, Sagae raised her head to look at me. "Who did it to you?" with interest, she got to her feet and walked closer.

"Azuma returned earlier from the walk." I grumbled, clearly implying with my voice that I don't want to talk.

"Not cool." redhead commented briefly, with compassion.

"Can you move? I want to take a shower." In my speech I didn't even made an effort to artificial kindness.

"In this state?" she looked at me with pity "At least let me check your injuries."

"Thank you, but I don't need your advice 3" I pouted, restraining the urge to kick her in the face.

"Show. I'll only take a look." she has declared and without waiting for my permission, grabbed my cheeks, precisely looking at my battered face on each side.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I growled, clearly unhappy.

"It's not broken, thankfully..." she said, ignoring my question.

"What are you talking about?" Anger grew in me more and more.

"About your nose, Miss Isuke."

"Shouldn't you for a variety take care of yourself?" I huffed.

"Ah, sorry. It's just out of habit." She said, finally taking from me her dirty hands.

"Habit?" I snorted derisively "You're a doctor, or what?"

"No, I just...I have younger siblings, and so." She smiled.

I looked at her suspiciously.

_Why she hesitated with the answer? Again, forcing a smile. This girl begins to get on my nerves...well, Isuke doesn't care about her family anyway _3

"...Turn on the fan?" she asked out of nowhere.

"For what?" I was surprised.

"Isn't hot in here?" Haruki frowned.

"And why would it be? Idiot 3"

"Well, you're all red." She said in surprise, pointing at my cheeks.

I blinked nervously, and my blood pressure jumped. But I decided to ignore this fact.

_What? Me? Blushing? You must be joking. What could give me a blush?..._

"...As I said, I'm going to take a shower." I gave up from pulling this topic further, turning toward the bathroom.

"Wait." she stopped me by a slight jerk.

"What is it?" I growled.

The girl disappeared behind the wall. I heard her rummaging in a suitcase. After a moment she returned with a tube in hand.

"Catch." she handed me an object "an ointment for abrasions. I don't know if you've noticed, but your skin has been ripped off in several places on the face. With the mirror you should deal with it."

"I don't recall that I asked you for help." I gave her an angry look.

"I still have free will." She laughed.

"... Idiot." I grumbled, turning away.

* * *

The hot water pleasantly brushed my skin. I sighed deeply, listening to her noise.

_I didn't know that Sagae is so caring. At least she doesn't make such an impression. She reminds me Papa... _3

"...What? What am I thinking?" I asked myself, shaking my head.

_How could I compare this ordinary, poor girl to my dad? ..._

I laughed. For a break from these improper thoughts, I focused my attention on the ointment which I got from her. I looked at the tube in my right hand. After due consideration, I opened it eventually and squeezed a small amount on my left hand. Looking in the mirror inside the shower, I gently began to lubricate the stinging places. In reflection, I touched my cheeks.

_This incident about a blush still bothers me. What made __me blush?...Probably she lied or something, I don't care about it. Maybe it was actually hot..._

I continued massaging ointment in the face. However, it was uncomfortable, because I had blisters on my fingers, and my hands were rough and dry.

_Sagae's hands were...different than mine. The pads of her fingers were smooth and soft. Such neat. She was touching me so gently and subtly..._

"...That's funny." I snorted a forced laugh. "What the hell I'm thinking?..." I said through my teeth "If I had nothing better to do..."

I looked with disdain at my reflection in the mirror.

_There is no way that Isuke would care about this redhead idiot. In the end, I came here for somthing, right? _3

* * *

"No need to worry. I'm fine, Fuyuka." I got up from the bed and sat on the edge "Everything will be alright. I'll call you soon." I hung up and hid the phone in pocket.

I sighed deeply, wandering the dark room with my gaze.

_I'm feeling bad about it, that I deceived Miss Isuke. She probably also has important themes, since she's here and so viciously hunts for Haru. I really would like to maintain a good relationship with her..._

"Thanks." suddenly fell into my hands a tube of ointment.

I lifted my head up. Inukai stood above me, wrapped only in the towel.

Speak of the devil.

"Oh, Miss Isuke!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Was it handy?"

"I was using better ointments." She said, turning away.

"Hm, I knew it." I chuckled, tucking the tube into the bag.

"Mom buys me a much better 3" she added to tease me.

"Ah, yes, your Mom." I smiled "I wonder if he's handsome, huh?" I raised my eyebrows, amused.

However Isuke wasn't amused. Suddenly, she became serious and stared at me with her frightened eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, more and more nervous.

"Well, your mom is a guy, isn't he, Miss Isuke?" I looked at her confused, not knowing what made her so frightened.

"I don't recall that I said something about this."

Her pupils narrowed in anger and tension. Now I had a rapid pulse too. The tragic silence wouldn't stop.

_Damn! I made such a stupid mistake, because I forgot to bite my tongue! Now there is no chance for me to get out of this!..._

"M-Miss Isuke, you're wrong!" I instantly got to my feet, raising my hands in panic.

"Really?!" she screamed, demanding an explanation.

"N-Nio told me! Okay?!" I was trying to explained further "We were in the bathroom, next to the locker room! With the rest, Azuma can confirm! Well, as soon as I told her about you, she ran away, but...!"

I stopped violently. The drastic silence again has come to the room. Isuke incredulously watched me straight in the eye. Desire to murder emanated from her. She stiffened, and I felt like using only her eyesight she drills the hole in me.

_It's over. I surely went too far. I said way too much!..._

"Are you telling me that...this whole situation with Azuma, this...you did this?..." she mumbled in shock.

"I-I..." I wanted to push her a bluff when I realized that there was no help for me.

_I can't do anything already. I can only wait for further developments. Damn!..._

"You..." Inukai walked closer to me, all the while measuring me with her eyes full of pure hatred.

My heart was beating like crazy. I had no idea what she was going to do. Paralyzed, I was waiting for her next words, without interrupting her eye contact.

"You bitch!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang in the bedroom. Isuke in unbridled fury inflicted me a solid slap. Saying nothing, my fingertips touched the left side of my face. It stung mercilessly. I felt like my muscles were torn apart. But still lasted without a word. Pink-haired also not gained the courage to say something. She stared at her flushed from hitting hand.

"...Why..." hissed through her teeth "...Why didn't you stop me, you fool?..." she looked at me in anger "After all, you're an assassin, right?..."

Surprised by her statement I looked at her dumbfounded.

"I didn't know...that you might expect this from me." I mumbled, rubbing my left cheek "...Maybe it's better. I deserve it."

On my face appeared very faint shadow of a bitter smile. Now it was Inukai who in amazement stared at me, dropping her hands helplessly.

"I'm sorry that I did this to you, Miss Isuke." I said grimly, passing the stiff girl "But...not only you care about finishing this task."

Taking a deep breath, I silently stood in the hallway and put on shoes.

"I'm going on a walk." I murmured, leaving the room.

* * *

_I wonder how stupid I look now. Heh, in the end you don't see a girl practicing in a school uniform and skirt every day. I could go back for the tracksuit, but...it would a be bad idea..._

I could feel that from doing monotonous sit-ups, crunches and push-ups all my muscles are aching. Despite this, I didn't stop exercising. Even before going to the Myojo I trained every day, that my condition would fit for any work which I took, but this time I did it a lot intensive. I realized that compared to the rest of the students of the Black Class I was practically nothing.

_To overcome Isuke and the other girls, I have to gain in strength much more..._

Feeling powerful contraction of the diaphragm I dropped limply on my back. I took a deep breath, brushing against the grass of the school field. After a few minutes of rest, I got to my feet and began the long, smooth running. I could see a pretty nice landscape at dusk, with a powerful dormitory in the foreground.

_I'm a coward. How am I going to go back and look into Isuke's eyes?...The worst part is that it's really all my fault...But I couldn't let her kill Haru!...I have a valid reason to be here. I've got to somehow keep the whole family!_

I frowned, sighing heavily.

_I hope you will understand, Isuke. I don't want to make our relationship deteriorated. She's the first person in my age group with which I get along since...a long time. Because of sick mother and younger siblings I completely lost my head for work and for too many absences I was kicked out of school. Somehow I never had time for romance or friendship. I thought that staying in Myojo will allow me to get some rest from the problems and responsibilities. But this business of Isuke..._

I shook my head, still running.

_Everything will be fine. Think positive. Even if she will not speak to me I will apologize to her as long as it will result..._

Comforted, I approached the dorm, free trotting. Suddenly I remembered something when I analyzed again this unpleasant situation, which took place about an hour ago.

_When Isuke hit me...she asked why I didn't stop her..._

I laughed under my breath.

_Interesting. It's not like her at all. So Isuke cares not only about herself, huh? It's nice to know that she can care about someone too..._

* * *

I rubbed my forehead with hand, walking down the hall. I turned to the right, breathing heavily, tired by workout. I felt like everything hurts me as soon as I was in motion.

_Tomorrow I will have a good soreness...heh..._

I slowed suddenly, knowing that I'm getting closer to the goal. With pounding heart I stood outside the door to the room number 2.

_Why are you so stressed, idiot?_

I tried to somehow calm down, but this thought has caused an unexpected giggle coming out of my mouth.

_I sounded like Isuke._

I shook my head, forcing myself to gain seriousness. I grabbed the door handle.

_Okay, I have to apologize to her. I'll go in there and talk to her calmly, and then we'll see. Not to worry, everything will work out ..._

With these optimistic thoughts slowly pushed the door.

_Now there is no turning back._

"I came back, Miss Isu...!" I stopped abruptly, seeing my roommate.

Curled up and dressed in her everyday clothes, she was dozing quietly on the couch. Curious, I walked closer, to make sure that my eyes don't confuse me. I glanced at her face. I sight with a relief.

_So she sleeps..._

I laughed.

_She looks so helpless now. How ironic..._

After a few moments of fascination with her innocence, I leaned up eventually and looked at the clock on the wall.

_Five past ninth, huh?..._

In fact, it was already dark outside. The only light in the room was a small bedside lamp which someone forgot to turn off. Not knowing what to do, I looked at the sleeping girl. She let out a low growl, then rolled over to the other side.

"Hehe, cute." I commented with a smile, looking at the peaceful scene. "You could say, that even too cute..."

_This is the deadly Isuke Inukai, with whom I share a room, huh?...More reminds me of one of my younger siblings...hehe..._

I went to the bedroom and buried a little in reviewing wardrobe. After a few good minutes of searching, I came back to the living room. Again, I smiled at the sight of a sleeping Isuke. Carefully I covered her with a blanket, not wanting to wake her.

_Maybe she has a hell of a deep sleep, but you never know._

I put hands on hips, wondering what to do with myself.

_I'll take a shower...I think it will be good, after all these exercises._

Pleased with the idea, I dug out of my bag a towel. Going to the bathroom, I passed the couch and stopped just before entering the room. I threw a last glance toward the dormant Inukai.

_... I'll wake her an hour before the meeting. It's best for both of us, if for some time we'll not talk to each other. In addition, when Isuke will be after a little nap, she'll be more inclined to accept an apology._

I went to the bathroom with a quiet chuckle.

* * *

Guess whaaat - I'm not dead! Yup. I'm really, really,** really** sorry, that the update took so daaamn looong. My laptop just refused to work properly ;-; But! I fixed it! And all chapters of my fic were gone... ;_; But! I re-wrote it! And then translated it to english again! So, here it is! Chapter 2! This time it's a bit longer, and finally there are some more intense interactions between these two cuties~ I also tried to cut out most of the scenes that were in the anime, so this fic will be not so boring~ I already started writing next chapter, so please be patient! (Yup, in the next chapter those interactions will be even more intense~ =w=) Ah, yeah - remember - 3 stands for hearts~! And once again, I apologize for any mistakes in this fic. See you next time~!


End file.
